


The Ground is a Sea

by musicalgirl4474



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Illness, Sick Alexander Hamilton, Valley Forge, Whumptober 2020, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgirl4474/pseuds/musicalgirl4474
Summary: Alex isn't having a great time. He's dizzy, can't see right, and the room is COLD.Whumptober #25I think I'll just Collapse Right Here, Thanks.Disorientation/Blurred Vision/Ringing EarsKind of all of them. Mostly the first two.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The Ground is a Sea

Hamilton blinks, watching as the paper and ink in front of him seem to swim in his vision. He can keep writing, his hand is still working just fine. It is simply his eyes that refuse to work. His penmanship will not be perfect. That’s alright; he can work on drafts. Finished products can be transcribed when his vision stills.

But his vision doesn’t clear. He writes drafts (first and second and third, everything must be perfect in final form) and his hand starts cramping and still his vision seems to swim. John had been sitting across from him at the same table, but had since left. Had he gone to get food? Gone to bed? Taken off to do some exercise?

Sweat tickles at the side of Alexander’s face, and he shivers. It’s beginning to get cold in the room; wasn’t there supposed to be a fire kept going all day and most of the night? It couldn’t be out already. A glance up told him that indeed, the fire was still bright. Why was it so cold? Was a window open?

Standing up was a bad idea. His vision swirled even worse, everything rocking as if he were the only thing standing still on a pitching ship. Or not so still, if the nausea was anything to go by. His head hurt too, now that he stopped to notice it. A dull pain encompassed his head, not a throbbing pain, but a constant one.

The door opened suddenly, bringing the hollow sound of wind to his ears, and were his ears full of wax? Why couldn’t he hear right? There was a fuzzy figure in the doorway, and a low voice speaking, but Alex wasn’t sure he could work out what the man was saying. His head felt stuffed over-full with wool, and everything was pitching around him. How was the inkwell not spilling its contents everywhere?

The low voice turned to a shout when Alexander stumbled, and there were strong arms around him ( _warm_ , how nice). Then a fuzzy greyness that turned black. _Huh_. Then blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know what Hamilton's suffering from. I basically wrote this based off of a reaction I had to a medication that was supposed to help with my chronic nightmares. I took it for a week and was absolutely miserable. Could barely walk. Went into work one day. Most terrified I've ever been driving. Just really disorienting. It's short because I could barely stand being awake for longer than a couple hours at a time on that stuff. I was dizzy the whole time. Could barely see straight. Hard to want to stay conscious for that. So I don't know how to write it for longer than a few moments at a time. Maybe you'll get something from Washington's perspective at some point. Yeah, that was the person who came into the room.


End file.
